Una Dulce Navidad
by Luhahi Hidaka
Summary: ES una navidad un poco fria, y 2 de nuestros gatos han querido regalar algo unico y en una forma algo inusual... será el regalo perfecto?


Este fic es basado WEIB KREUZ, ¬¬ ya se que se habían dado cuenta, pero bueno, estos hermosos gatos no son míos como saben; pero si seria un gusto que fueran míos. Son propiedad de Projet Weib y Takehito nn KAWAI!

Este fic es yaoi, no contiene lemon, solo shonen ai, y como digo siempre usen su imaginación en ciertas escenas nn… jajajajajja. Espero lo disfruten.

UNA DULCE NAVIDAD

Por: Luhahi "Chichiri" Hidaka

Que navidad mas blanca la de este año - dice un inconforme Yohji, que esta un poco congelado por el intenso invierno.

No te preocupes tanto Yohjikun, pronto los días navideños nos devolverán el calor y además podrás volver a salir de nuevo, por cierto Yohjikun, en los últimos días has salido mucho por las mañanas, por q?

Que tiene de malo que quisiera levantarme temprano?

Como que por q? si tú siempre sales de noche y levantarte temprano es un calvario para ti y para Kenkun. Dice Omi.

Jajajajajajaj, que gracioso eres chiquillo, después aprenderás toda la magia de ser un adulto tan guapo como yo.

Que Dices Yohjikun!

Jajajaja no pienses mal Omikun, solo decía.

Antes de que empezaran las preguntas Yohji decide irse a su cuarto, ya que lo que estaba haciendo era TOP secret. -

Ayakun, verdad que últimamente Yohjikun esta actuando extraño?

Yo no he visto nada raro Omikun.

Jajajajajajaa, a quien le preguntas Omikun (Va entrando un tranquilo Ken por la puerta principal de la florería.)

A que te refieres?

Fácil, Ayakun nunca pone atención. Jajaja

¬¬

OOO no me mires así Ayakun, por q acaso miento?

¬¬

jajajaj mejor cambiamos de tema (si no habrá un muerto pronto oO)

Mejor dice Aya un poco molesto.

Así pasan la tarde arreglando la florería pues toda la mañana estuvieron las chicas por aquí y por acá siguiendo a los chicos y comprando toda clase de flores.

Pensé que las ventas bajarían por ser vacaciones e invierno, en cambio las chicas vienen siempre a cualquier hora.

Claro que si Omikun, (Yohji va entrando de la puerta trasera y acercándose a Aya) si aquí tienen lo más bello del mundo para ver y de bien cerca no es así Ayakun?

A quien te refieres? Dice Aya exasperado.

Claro que a mi, a quien mas?

¬¬

No lo tomes a mal Ayakun, jajajajajajajjajajajja.

Chicos ya planearon los regalos? Pregunta Omi.

Ohhh yo aun no. Dice Ken inconforme.

Regalos? Se pregunta Aya.

Yo si, siempre estoy listo para todo. Responde un Yohji sonriente.

jajaja yo también se q regalarles, dice alegremente Omi.

OO

Si, recuerda Ayakun, acordamos darnos regalos los unos a los otros, no será como el año pasado que rifamos a quien le daríamos regalos. Dice Ken al ver el rostro de pregunta de Aya.

Ya recuerdo. Responde Aya confundido.

Ya pensabas en escaparte de tus obligaciones Ayakun.

¬-¬ q insinúas Yohji?

Yo? Nada.

Todo el resto del día Aya y Ken se la pasan pensando que regalar en esta navidad a sus compañeros ya que Yohji y Omi ya los tenían listos.

Que difícil es regalar, y mas a ellos, Aya frió, Yohji loco, Omi dulce e inteligente, OH … Debo pensar bien que puedo regalar.

Dando yo regalos a todos, ummmmmmm tengo q analizarlos, pensar como ellos para saber que podría ser.

Aya se pone en su arduo trabajo de analizar a sus compañeros para saber que regalo era el adecuado. Solo tendría que mirarlos un rato seguirlos y mirar su manías, y si puede entrar a los cuartos Así que empieza por Omi, ya que se ve muy feliz por estas fechas, luego con Ken, el cual no hacía mucho por q esta pensando en que regalar y por ultimo el mas difícil de todos, Yohji que actuaba muy sospechoso.

Manos a la obra se dijo así mismo, estuvo un rato en la florería mirando como Omi atendía dulcemente a unas chicas. Aya pensó en un oso de peluche, ya q seria igual a Omi, pero rechazo la idea ya q de pronto se ofendería por q le dijera niño, así que decidió entrar a su cuarto a escondidas mientras estaban ocupados, al entrar se sorprendió un poco, sabia que le gustaban los computadores pero no tanto, tenia una computadora ultimo modelo (Claro regalada por Persia) con de todo, pantalla lo más grande que había en el mercado, el Mouse inteligente y un montón de CD de quien sabe que cosas, una cama semidoble bien tendida y un cuarto ordenado, de pronto oyó pasos lejanos en el pasillo y prefirió salir lo más rápido posible de allí, ya tenia una buena idea de que regalarle a Omi.

Bajo suavemente como buen gato q es, y empezó a observar a Ken, pobre Kenkun pensó estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mínimo pensando que regalar, no podría obtener nada de el así que opto por entrar a su cuarto… de nuevo no tubo otra opción. En otro descuido de todos Aya subió rápido y entro… este cuarto si que era un poco desordenado un balón encima de la cama, unos afiches de algunos futbolistas (no tenia ni idea de quienes eran) y un gran televisor frente a su cama. Otra vez sintió pasos y esta vez no pudo escapar esos pasos sonaban muy cerca, y si era Ken? Que le diaria? Así que mejor se escondió en el closet para cuando Ken entro, Aya sostuvo hasta la respiración para no ser sentido, Ken observo para todos lados mientras Aya lo observa a través de las rendijas de las puertas, la mirada de Ken se posa sobre el closet y empieza a caminar en dirección del closet, Aya sudo frío, de pronto Ken se detiene al frente del closet y observo que lo que buscaba estaba encima de su cama así q recogió un buzo y volvió a salir. Aya suspiro y salio del closet, ni siquiera en una misión imposible se había asustado tanto. Así que teniendo una media idea del regalo para Ken, salio de aquel cuarto que le había propinado un buen susto.

Ahora solo tenía que observar a Yohji, pero donde diablos se había metido ese chico? Pues bien mientras el investigaba a los otros dos gatos, Yohji se escapo de la florería y no sabían nada de el. Otra vez no tenía más remedio que entrar a uno de los cuartos de sus compañeros. Transcurrieron como dos horas ya que los gatos menores habían estado inquietos y no podía escabullirse. Cuando tuvo oportunidad entro al cuarto del Balinese, pero para su sorpresa Yohji tenia su cuarto ordenado, pensó que estaría terriblemente desordenado. Peor que el de Ken, pero no, ahora seria más difícil, tal vez una muñeca inflable seria un buen regalo, pero de pronto era un regalo muy personal, ya que no sabia como les gustaban las mujeres, si las prefería morenas, o rubias, tenia tantas chicas q era difícil adivinar cual. Que le podía regalar al chico mas mujeriego del mundo? Será que algún día……. Por supuesto sentaría cabeza?

Pasan así varios días y cada uno ya tiene resuelto los regalos correspondientes. Claro para Ken fue más fácil pensar en los regalos, no tuvo que entrar a los cuartos solo pensar en sus gustos y regalarle algo especial para cada uno, como por ejemplo una miniatura a Aya de una Katana japonesa de algún siglo antiguo.

Aya decide visitar a su hermana en el Hospital y cuando regresa Yohji le entrega una carta. Este se pregunta que por le habrá llegado una carta del medico de su hermana y la abre, y decía:

_Estimado señor Fuyimiya:_

_En estos días he visto a su hermana y se me ha ocurrido un tratamiento, pero lo que pasa es q en estos momentos no me encuentro en la clínica, ya que he pedido unos días de permiso para arreglar unos asuntos. Pero aun así me gustaría hablar con usted sobre esto lo mas rápido posible, no se si usted pudiera venir a mi consultorio el día 22 ha eso de las 1:00 de la tarde para que podamos hablar sobre esto._

_Mi dirección es: Av. Central #54-26 Consultorio 26._

_Espero y pueda, lo estare esperando._

_Att._

_Mamoru Okada_

_Medico internista_

Que raro, pero podría ser para algo bueno.

Que pasa Ayakun, de quien es la carta?

Eso no te importa.

Pero que grosero, no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti.

¬-¬

Mas tarde en la florería:

Chicos el día 22 no estaré por la tarde así que se repartirán las tareas sin mí. Dice Aya sin importancia en lo que le puedan decir sus amigos.

Ohhh Ok, yo me quedare atendiendo. Dice Ken despreocupado.

Yo también lo siento chicos, pero ese día tengo una cita con una chica bella, a la que no dejare plantada. Dice Yohji sonriente.

Ohhhh que mal, entonces yo haré las reparticiones. Pero entonces nosotros también tendremos una tarde libre después, no es verdad Kenkun?

Me parece bien Omikun, así todos descansaríamos una tarde, y mejor que para mí que sea al otro día.

Si! nn de paso descansas por ser tu cumpleaños!

Así es Omikun! Me cae de perlas!

TU CUMPLEAÑOS! Jajajaj casi lo olvidamos! Dicen al tiempo Aya y Yohji.

Ya me lo suponía! T-T dice Ken en tono triste.

Bueno, pero descansaras y eso es lo importante.

Ken: ¬¬ eso es verdad! Tú si me comprenden Omikun.

No te preocupes, ese será un nuevo día. Dice Yohji saliéndose por la tangente.

OK, entonces está decidido. No habrá problemas dice Aya.

Los días pasan y sin pensarlo ha llegado el 22, Los chicos han trabajo duro y aunque habían recibido muchos pedidos el 21, el 22 estaba bastante tranquilo, realmente no había movimiento alguno.

Son las 10:00 de la mañana pronto me iré y se quedaran ustedes solos, por q el degenerado de Yohji ni siquiera vino anoche así que todo corre por cuenta de ustedes.

Bien Ayakun, en la mañana hicieron un pedido así que ha medio día yo iré a entregarlo.

(con un gran bostezo) Bueno yo atenderé, mientras Omikun reparte el pedido.

Sin dormirte Kenkun.

¬¬ que dices Ayakun, si soy muy responsable.

Si como no.

Que intentas insinuar?

¬¬

Vamos chicos ya es navidad, mejor preparemos el arreglo que debo ir a entregar.

Manos a la obra los tres gatos hacen el arreglo que estaba un poco demorado.

Bueno chicos ya me voy, dice Aya recogiendo su abrigo.

Si quieres yo te doy un aventón Ayakun, que también salgo, dice un apurado Omi.

Esta bien a donde vas?

Al centro.

Ok, me sirve.

Bueno ya váyanse luego dicen que se les hizo tarde. Dice un cansado Ken.

No te duermas Kenkun.

Jajajajajjajaja sale riéndose Omi

¬¬ (después un gran bostezo de Ken)

Omi a dejado muy cerca a Aya así que llego con 15 minutos de anterioridad busca la dirección y que es un edificio muy elegante no muy alto como de 8 pisos, ahora solo tendría que ir al consultorio. Sube al 2 piso y encuentra el consultorio golpea.

Una voz le dice, gusta pasar? La puerta esta abierta.

Aya pasa y encuentra a un hombre un poco lejos pero alcanza ver q es alto y con buen cuerpo que le habla un poco ronco, esta vestido de pies a cabeza y con tapaboca, no puede definirle bien la cara.

Si, señor tiene usted cita?

Si, vengo a ver al doctor Okada, tenia cita a la 1:00.

OH el señor Fuyimiya verdad?

Si señor.

Por favor entre a la puerta que esta frente a usted, el doctor, salio un momento pero me recomendó que lo hiciera pasar a la oficina de el, por favor espérelo un momento.

Está bien.

Pero siga tranquilo que ya lo llamo al celular.

Aya entra algo desconfiado, pero por q temería un asesino? No Aya no temía así que solo entro y se sentó a esperar. Rápidamente el hombre llega a la puerta principal del consultorio y la cierra muy bien, apaga la luz y se que va quitando el traje de auxiliar quedando con ropa normal

Este será un día muy especial para los dos mi estimado señor Fuyimiya se dice a si mismo el hombre.

Aya q esta esperando al doctor se inquieta cuando escucha una música suave en la oficina, la oficina era amplia con una gran ventana que tenia la cortina cerrada, pero con una bombilla que iluminaba bien el recinto; un escritorio, una pequeña biblioteca, un archivador, teléfono y Computador lo normal, pero la camilla era un poco mas grande de lo normal, y q además se veía muy cómoda

De pronto se va abriendo suavemente la puerta y se escucha una voz que dice: El señor Fuyimiya?

Si - pero Aya no alcanza a ver quien le pregunta pues la puerta no ha abierto a su totalidad, cuando de pronto se apaga la bombilla y el hombre entra , Aya no le bien pues ha quedado destellado por los contraste de luz a oscuridad.

Bien señor Fuyimiya.

Aya siente q reconoce esa voz, pero no ha logrado definir al dueño de la voz, era una voz seductora y a la vez descomplicada Solo alcazo a ver una sonrisa de satisfacción, así que Aya se levanto de la silla pensando que podría ser una trampa dispuesto a pelear a hasta la muerte.

Al mismo tiempo en la florería.

Ah que pereza, por ser 22 no hay mucho trabajo. Y aquí solo me aburro.

Konichi wa, busco al señor Ken Hidaka? Le pregunta un mensajero desde la puerta.

Si soy yo. Konichi wa.

Señor Hidaka le traigo una encomienda firma por aquí por favor?

Claro pero…

No se preocupe lo que pasa es que la caja es un poco grande pero ya la entramos.

Grande? Ken queda estupefacto al ver la caja era en madera y un poco mas baja q el, no muy ancha, pero alta, decía tratar con delicadeza, favor colocarla según la grafica.

Un placer señor Hidaka, recuerde que cuando necesite enviar algún paquete vaya a nuestras oficinas q lo atenderemos con gusto.

Si claro muchas gracias. Aquí hay una nota, haber:

Decia:

_Favor leer con atención, _

_Primero que todo señor Ken Hidaka cerrar la florería lo mas rápido posible, si no se arrepentirá. Después de cerrar bien la florería lleve la caja a la sala, cierre todas las ventanas y allí ábrala con cuidado, encontrara nuevas instrucciones dentro._

Ken se sorprende y aunque sea un hábil asesino no podía arriesgarse a no seguir las instrucciones, así que rápidamente cerro bien y con un poco de dificultad llevo la caja a la sala, a Ken no se le podía ocurrir quien habría enviado tal caja, se preguntaba si seria una bomba, pero como saberlo, solo abriendo la caja, por lo menos si moría lo haría solo, no habrían mas victimas. Tratar de hacer algo fuera de las instrucciones seria correr un riesgo más grande.

Ken trago saliva, estaba todo listo y era hora de abrir la caja. Se acercaron cuidado y muy suavemente empieza a destaparla, muy intranquilo ve que hay una tapa de icopor y se corre un paso hacia atrás, pasa saliva de nuevo, ahora tendría q quitar el icopor cuando de pronto la tapa sale volando con un boom de fondo…

Aun destellado Aya no puede ver el movimiento de contrincante que sin darle opción a nada lo agarra por la cintura y le besa. Aya queda paralizado por el movimiento pues el pensó cosas totalmente distintas a un beso, morir seria la palabra que solo se le ocurrió. Pero un beso? Un beso? Aya sintió unos labios delicados, suaves y dulces para cuando pudo reaccionar miro bien a su contrincante, no podía creerlo ahora si esta mas petrificado que antes. El? Como el? Por q el? Por q yo? Se preguntaba.

Esa no es la gracia Ayakun, besar sin ser besado no tiene gracia.

Tu? Como? Aya no sabia q decir, ni pensar. Una persona como el fijándose en un hombre, y mas fijándose en el?

Por que me miras así? Ahhh! Ya veo o veo en tus ojos, como yo un chico tan guapo, sexy y mujeriego puede fijarse en alguien de su mismo sexo. No es así?

Yohjikun tu?

: Jajá así es mí querido Ayakun todos tenemos puntos débiles, sin creerlo tú eres mi punto débil.

Aya se suelta del abrazo de Yohji además por q estaban muy pegados y al ser besado sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda.

Tu, yo…

Ahhh si vieras todo lo que he pasado para esta cita.

¬¬

Lo siento Ayakun pero no vez que me estaba muriendo por estar así contigo? Hace mas de seis meses que descubrí que me tenias loco, tu te volviste mi debilidad, acaso no viste mis coqueteos?

¬¬

Pero sabes me siento feliz.

Por q?

Veras Ayakun, por que también pensé que me matarías y q ya no estarías aquí, pero estas aquí.

Sinceramente es por curiosidad, por lo que veo tuviste mucho trabajo y además pusiste mucho dinero en juego, o no?

Siempre tan practico, pues si Ayakun, ahorre todos estos seis meses y desde principio de mes rente el sitio, pensé que seria una forma de estar solos sin levantar sospechas. (Yohji se pone derecho y con las manos en la cintura) Por q crees que salía temprano? Tuve que rentar todo, los escritorios, la camilla, comprar la ropa, si vieras el trabajo…

Mejor me voy.

No lo creo.

Por q? Acaso me vas a detener?

Dime Ayakun no sientes nada por mi? No sentiste nada cuando te bese? No sentiste nada cuando te miraba fijamente en la florería? Yo se que me viste mas de una vez haciéndolo.

No se de q hablas, creo que te confundes.

Ummmm te quieres hacer el difícil, verdad?

Tantas mujeres te han hecho daño!

Solo una persona me ha hecho daño, bueno dos.

Pero ahora la más importante eres tú.

El Balines camina mirando a Ambysian de una manera hechizadora y sensual, podía escaparse Aya del inusual gatito? La verdad los ojos juguetones de Balines dejaron encantados al Ambysian que no pudo moverse mas y es acorralado contra la puerta de la oficina. Acercándosele muy suavemente para quedar mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Acéptalo Ayakun, tu me de deseas igual que yo a ti, lo veo en tus ojos, lo huelo en tu piel, lo siento por tu corazón que late mas rápido cada vez que me acerco.

Yohji se pasea por el cuello de Aya, rozándolo hasta llegar a su oído lamiendo suavemente en la parte más sensible. Con esos movimientos Aya queda sin armas, todos sus pensamientos quedan en blanco ahora solo desea sentirlo cerca, sentir su piel su aroma, sus besos.

Sabes Ayakun, mi regalo soy yo para ti.

: Yohjikun………..

SORPRESA!

Del susto Ken cae al suelo no podía articular palabra alguna al ver que era nada mas ni nada menos que el menor de sus compañeros que lo miraba con una sonrisa picara y con ganas de reírse hasta el cansancio al ver la cara de susto de Ken.

Oo oo ooo Omikun….

(No aguanto mas) jajajajajajajajajja

Como pudiste hacer eso casi me matas del susto! (Se levanta un indignado Ken del suelo)

Jajajajaj lo siento Kenkun, pero no pensé q te asustaras tanto.

Como no?

Por lo que estamos preparados para todo Kenkun.

Preparados para todo?

Claro, somos asesinos.

Por que lo hiciste Omikun?

Es que quería darte tu regalo

Mi regalo?

Si mírame bien.

Ken no había mirado detenidamente a su compañero cuando vio que lindo se veía, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro corto ceñido a la cadera, una blusa azul oscuro cesiña al cuerpo en cuello V, unos guantes negros, un pasamontañas y unas gafas oscuras.

Adivina cual es tu regalo?

Omikun como pudiste estar así en la caja con este frió? – Tratando de pensar en su respuesta.

Para eso es el icopor, me ayudo a mantener el calor, pero dime cuales tu regalo (Omi se quita las gafas muy seductoramente antes los ojos atónitos de Ken)

Ken trago saliva y no sabia q decir, ver a Omi tan guapo y sexy, pero que decia, si Omi leyera sus pensamientos que pensaría? Pesaría que es un depravado, bueno eso siempre se dijo así mismo desde que descubrió que quería a Omi, pero no lo quería como un simple amigo, si no lo quería como algo mas. Pero claro como decírselo sin que lo rechazara, entonces decidió dejar las cosas así. Para el Omi era un ángel que no debía ser molestado y más por un hombre así fuese el mismo, así le profesara un inmenso amor.

Vamos Kenkun, bueno como dices nada cierra los ojos y te lo daré vale?

Ken no tuvo mas remedio que sonreír, que podía esperar, aunque el quisiera que Omi fuese su regalo pero eso seria soñar mucho, seria realmente un milagro. Solo atino a decir: Con tal de que no sea un susto más, y cerro los ojos.

Aquí va mí regalo.

Ken quedo asombrado al recibir su regalo, olía bien, era suave y calido. Sintió algo que lleno su alma como nunca había esperado. Sonrió y abrazo su regalo. Omi quedo feliz por q ahora sabia que su regalo era bien recibido. Claro tuvo dudas pero decidió hacerlo, de todas maneras era la única manera de saber si le iba a gustar o no. Ken abrió los ojos y le devolvió algo del fabuloso regalo, pero esta vez fue mas largo, fue un beso lleno de placer y ansias guardadas por el tiempo perdido. Ken abrazo a Omi de la cintura y no quería soltarlo, olía tan bien, olía a Freesia al dulce aroma que siempre identifica al hermoso Bombay. Omi sonrió y le abrazo del cuello y le dijo: Casi no adivinas pero yo soy tu regalo. Y se hundieron en un nuevo beso.

Ahora los cuatro gatos, bueno solo dos de ellos habían recibido su regalo, pero los cuatro bellos gatos estarán felices esta navidad, por que han conseguido el mejor regalo que habían soñado y esperado por un largo tiempo. Y aunque la navidad estaba fría sus cuerpos y sus corazones ardían por el inmenso placer que desbordaba su felicidad. Esta si seria un bella, dulce y blanca navidad!

Fin!

Nota de la autora: nn espero les guste una corta historia de los más bellos gatos del anime. Espero las parejas sean de su agrado y claro el fic también, es un placer para mi que lo hayan leído y espero les guste tanto como a mi el escribirlo. Se lo dedico a tods mis queridas amigs que me aguantan (Noin Weib, Mars, Chibi, Michiru, Maridoli ……. entre otras, sobre todo con Mars… discúlpame por todas las demoras que siempre tengo contigo.) un beso a tos!

Pueden enviar sus comentarios (lo que quieran decirme) a o a Gracias nn


End file.
